Stargate Universe
by a. loquita
Summary: The SG-1 team members are going in new directions and like the others, Daniel gets a new job opportunity. But they've shared so much that no matter how far the former teammates may travel, they will always be there for each other. D/V and S/J
1. Chapter 1

**Stargate Universe  
**By: a. loquita  
Summary: The SG-1 team members are going in new directions and like Sam on Atlantis and all the others, Daniel gets a new job opportunity. But they've shared so much and have been so close that no matter how far the former teammates may travel, they will always be there for each other. D/V and S/J  
Spoilers: SG-1 "Unending" and SGA "Reunion"  
Rating: T

**Teaser**

A band was playing, the hum of conversations was a constant, and the barman was doing excellent business. It could have been any neighborhood pub in any city in America. Except that the creatures in this room were from the far corners of the universe.

Daniel took in the scene and glanced next to him. Abigail shrugged her shoulders in answer to his questioning look.

The two found a table and sat down. They ordered drinks and played the role of a couple on a date while in reality, they scanned the room for the nefarious men that were rumored to frequent this place.

Behind Daniel the band started up a new song, but this time a woman accompanied them. After she sang the first few notes, Daniel turned his head and gaped at her. "Vala?"

Abigail looked between Daniel and the woman up on stage belting out a tune much to the crowd's delight. She asked him, "You know that woman?"

"I thought I did," he replied.

**Act 1**

"You sure you want to do this, Daniel, 'cuz no one's gonna blame you if you decide not to."

"Jack," Daniel nearly whined it. Though they were sitting mere feet from the Oval Office, it didn't force them to alter the childish dynamic between them.

"I'm just sayin'"

"This is just like Atlantis all over again."

Jack responded, "No it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"No."

"Yes."

"No." Jack made a gesture similar to an umpire calling safe, effectively stopping the battle. He reminded Daniel of the one thing that secretly was most worrying to Jack. "There may not be a way home."

Daniel replied, "I've been requested to represent not just our country, or Earth, but the entire galaxy. How can I turn that down?"

"Cuz you've got stuff… to do… here," Jack tried, lamely.

"We defeated the Ori. Sam's commander of the Atlantis expedition, you're a Presidential advisor, and Teal'c is off creating a government for his people. I'm not going to sit around at the SGC all by myself with nothing important to do."

"Don't want the rest of us to outshine you, eh?"

Daniel shot Jack a look, one of losing patience quickly. "Just because you miss Sam doesn't give you the right to pester me in her place."

"Believe me, you can't take her place. Especially the way she–"

"Don't," Daniel cut him off. "I really don't want to know."

The door opened and the President appeared. "General O'Neill, Dr. Jackson, please."

The President didn't typically open his own door and call someone into his office. He had someone to do that for him. But these were unusual times, and the two men being invited into the Oval Office were unusual men. The President stepped aside, allowing them both to pass by.

In the room, several members of the IOA were present along with a woman Daniel had never seen before. She was tall, had almond-colored hair worn in loose curls, and warm hazel eyes.

"Hello, Dr. Jackson," she said while holding out her hand, "Abigail Tarasov."

"Nice to meet you," said Daniel, shaking her hand.

There was a very slight Eastern European accent in her voice. "I've heard so much about you. I was half expecting a superhero to walk through the door."

"Yes, well," Jack said, "that would be me."

Abigail smiled wide, stifling a laugh. "Yes, of course, General O'Neill." She shook his hand too. "Actually, I know your wife."

"Do you now?" Jack asked, interested.

"Well, knew at one time anyway. I attended Cambridge where Samantha studied for a semester. We weren't close, but we had many mutual friends and spent a little time together. One of those mutual friends told me that congratulations are in order."

"Thanks," said Jack, beaming wide. Of course, thoughts of his wife always had that affect on him.

Daniel rolled his eyes. Jack was proud of Sam, respected her, cherished her, but sometimes he was also so very… mind-in-the-gutter about her. The fact that Sam actually loved the dolt in return was sometimes beyond Daniel's comprehension. But they were good together and made each other happy, so that was all that really mattered.

Seeing his friends happy was simultaneously a joy, and a painful reminder of what Daniel lacked in his own life. Was taking on this assignment and going to the far reaches of the universe really just running away from his own issues? Probably. Best not to tell Jack that part of it.

The President had everyone sit before beginning to review things that Daniel was for the most part already aware of. The Asgard had a leadership role in the universe that previous to their recent demise the people of Earth were unaware of.

Just days ago, an ambassador from the Universal Alliance Council had contacted the SGC. They informed the Tau'ri that as the "Fifth Race" the Tau'ri immediately gained the rights and responsibility of representing the Galaxy on the UA Council in place of the Asgard. Sort of a United Nations of the universe, Daniel had been asked to serve as a representative. But now for the first time, Daniel learned that there were actually two seats to fill. Abigail Tarasov would be the second Councilor.

Daniel turned his head in the middle of the President's review of the situation and reassessed Ms. Tarasov. Did she have any idea what she was in for? Then again, did he?

Three days later, Daniel woke in his private quarters at the SGC. He rolled over and stared at the empty side of the bed. The last time he saw Vala, she had slept here next to him. Strange, because they usually only spent the night together at his house. Here on base it just didn't seem quite… appropriate.

After finally getting it together, talking through their baggage and issues, he and Vala had what Daniel believed to be a passionate, fun, and lasting relationship. But after only a short time during which Vala gave no indication that anything was wrong, she one day disappeared. She left a short note, something about not being worthy and that was it.

Daniel, Mitchell, and the others searched everywhere, both on and off world, that they could think of to find Vala. But once it became apparent that she didn't want to be found and had covered her tracks well, Daniel resigned himself to the fact that he would never see her again.

Daniel also blamed himself. He should have known better. Vala was changing but there were some things in a person's nature that would always be constant. Vala needed to be out, always on the move, not settled in one place for any length of time. She was a flirt, always needing fresh blood to have her fun with. Doubtless, Daniel was simply a convenient play toy while she went through one of her boredom phases.

Daniel sighed and got out of bed. He should have known better and never allowed himself to open up and get hurt like that. Never again, that was for sure. He dressed, ate breakfast, and at the scheduled time made his way to the Gate room. Jack, Mitchell, and Teal'c were there to see him off.

Cam smiled wide. "Listen, Jackson, it's been great working with you. I'm gonna miss you."

"Thanks, Mitchell."

Teal'c grasped Daniel's arm, a sign of respect between Jaffa warriors. Then Teal'c embraced him. "Daniel Jackson, you will do well in representing our galaxy. Good luck."

"You too. I'll be in touch, I promise."

Jack gave Daniel a funny look and asked for about the 14th time, "You sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

"OK, then," Jack said. They both never spoke of certain things, like friendship and gratitude. It was easier to say, "Sam asked me to send you her love and best wishes."

"Tell her I send the same back to her."

"Will do. You take care, Daniel."

The wormhole was established using an extra crystal that the UA Council had given Earth. It had a limited life and therefore, it caused a great deal of concern for the travelers about to go through the gate. Would they ever come home again? No one really knew what would be waiting on the other side, friend or foe.

Leaving his old team behind, Daniel took his place with his new team. Including Abigail and a number of military personnel and civilian researchers who would serve on one of the UA Council's peacekeeping ships.

They stepped through. The travel was longer and bumpier than any Daniel had ever known. When he came through on the other side, he felt nauseous and dizzy. Apparently gating across the universe took much more out of you than those short jaunts across a galaxy he was used to.

A handful of Councilors were waiting on the other side to greet them. Daniel was overwhelmed. The Council building which housed the Gate, Council chambers, living quarters and other rooms, was impressively beautiful. There were certainly some similarities to Persian and other architecture styles from Earth but nothing entirely compared to this place.

Dr. Lara Werden, Commander Bennet Brice, and their respective teams of research and military were lead off in one direction. Meanwhile, Daniel and Abigail were shown their new private quarters as well as other sights.

Stepping out on a fourth floor balcony at one point during the tour, Daniel's breath was taken away. The city surrounding the Council building was massive, far exceeding Atlantis by at least 100-fold. Ships hovered over in the skies, some landing or taking off from airstrips in the distance.

"Gorgeous," Abigail said, standing at Daniel's side.

"That's certainly one word for it."

The excitement in her voice was apparent. "I've never seen anything like it."

Daniel turned to her and smiled. "And we've got work to do, unfortunately. Meetings to be had, politics to be sorted out, alliances and treaties to be negotiated."

"Are you always this much of a kill-joy?"

"Pretty much," he quipped.

She grinned. "OK. Maybe we can work on that."

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Act 2**

After months on the job and during a routine outing, Daniel saw Vala again for the first time in over a year. It was supposed to be a simple assignment to go in and ask some questions. To see if there was any reason the Council should be concerned about some of the rumors of what was happening on this particular world. Daniel never expected, of all things, to find Vala as the headlining lounge act.

While he was returning from the bathroom at the back of the bar, Daniel was trying to sort out how he felt about seeing her here. When suddenly, a hand reached out and yanked him from the hallway. Behind a curtain in a small, cramped space, Vala stood before him.

"Daniel, listen to me. You have to get out of here. Now."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Please," she begged, clearly agitated.

"The UA Council has been investigating this plant for months," he said. "We know of several individuals who have a lot more money in their pockets than they should."

"Leave it alone."

Daniel started to get angry. "Look, it was your choice to walk out on me. But if there is a real danger here then this isn't the time to play games. Tell me what's going on."

Vala looked toward the curtain, as if she expected someone to come through any second. She dropped her voice to a whisper, "They're running a smuggling operation, not just goods, but people too."

"Slaves?" Daniel was shocked.

"Yes."

"But that's against UA sanctions."

"Of course it is," she said, "but if it makes them lots and lots of money, they're willing to risk it."

"Who are 'they?'"

"I don't know yet."

"So you've been hiding undercover doing some sort of…" Daniel could tell from the look on her face that he was way off.

"No, I am one of their ralls," she said softly. "It's their word for… that."

Daniel's eyes turned dark and angry. "I'm getting you out of here."

"No, Daniel." Vala became even more upset. "You can't do that. If they find out, they'll kill you to keep the Council from knowing what's going on."

"I'm not leaving you here."

"You have to. You have to go back." Again, tears threatened her. "Besides, after everything I put you through, why bother?"

Daniel knew what she was trying to do. But it wasn't going to work. "Listen. I'm going to go for now, but I will be back when there are less people. What time does this place close?"

"Some nights our lovely establishment stays open until dawn," she said sarcastically.

"Vala." It was his warning tone, the only thing that could ever get Vala to do something she didn't want to.

She sighed. "Tonight, a whole regiment of ships is leaving at midnight and I expect the place will thin out then. Most of the men enjoying our hospitality tonight are crew."

"OK. That will be our plan."

"Daniel?"

"Yes?"

She met his eyes. "Why are you doing this? Don't you hate me?"

"Honestly, Vala, I wish I did. It might make my life a whole lot easier."

Daniel had the aid of a small force from the Plaz Danu, the UA peacekeeping ship the Tau'ri were serving aboard. Under the cover of darkness and with silent precision, they entered the back door of the bar and made their way up the stairs to the upper floors. They found Vala alone and ready to go. Just as they reemerged in the alley behind the bar, a group of men with guns appeared.

"She's not yours to take," one of them yelled.

Daniel had his hand around Vala's forearm, the other pointed a Zat at the man. "She's my property. I won her in a card game earlier tonight. I'm just collecting what's mine."

"That's not how it works, Councilor Jackson," a second voice from the dark said.

Bennet Brice had his M9A1 aimed at the mysterious men in the shadows. Brice was the highest-ranking officer of the Plaz Danu but he glanced for a split second toward Daniel. "What do you want me to order my people to do?" he asked.

They were outnumbered and Daniel could only imagine that someone, possibly many, would be hurt or killed if this became a shootout. Plus, Abigail and the rest of the crew of the Plaz Danu knew Daniel, Brice, and his team were here, and what the plan was. If Daniel and the others didn't return to the ship soon, Abigail would know something went wrong and probably mount a rescue operation.

Daniel requested, "Tell them to lower their weapons."

"Councilor?" Brice asked, double-checking.

"Please, Ben, I don't want anyone to get hurt if we can help it."

"Lower your weapons," Brice said and the men and women behind him followed orders.

Immediately, Daniel and the others were surrounded and taken into custody. As they were being lead off with weapons pointed at them, Vala turned sideways to speak.

"Well, Daniel," she said in sticky sweet mockery, "just like old times."

Daniel rolled his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Act 3**

The cliché was that two things were certain in life: death and taxes. But Daniel had met races of beings that didn't have those things. In sad fact, being held prisoner seemed to be the only universal truth Daniel had yet to discover. In more than 10 years as part of SG-1 and now many months traveling all over the universe, prison was the only consistent factor. What that said about life, he didn't even want to consider.

Daniel found himself once again behind bars. Along with his team, they sat waiting for some unknown fate. Vala was nearby, and out of the blue started talking to Daniel cheerfully.

"So… how's Cameron, Teal'c, and Sam?" she asked, a little too cheerfully, which told Daniel she was just as uncomfortable about this situation as he was.

"Fine." Daniel didn't even look at her. "Mitchell's still heading up SG-1. Teal'c isn't on Earth much these days, heavily involved in Jaffa politics. Sam was promoted and is commanding the Atlantis expedition."

"Wow, good for her."

"Yeah," said Daniel, in a decidedly non-committal voice.

"And you," Vala said quietly as if choosing her words carefully but even so, afraid to speak them, "are you doing all right?"

"Fine. Great. Wonderful." Daniel responded in a clipped manner that made him frown and wonder if he'd spent far too many years in the company of Jack O'Neill.

"I heard about your post to the Council," Vala said. "It's quite impressive. Of course, I've been a little busy myself so I couldn't exactly send flowers to congratulate you–"

"Vala, did they take you from Earth?"

"No."

"Then you left on your own accord."

After a pause, she said, "Yes, but I –"

"Then we don't have anything to talk about. Not anymore." Daniel got up and walked across the room. He stood next to Brice and looked out the jail bars.

Ben turned and smiled. In the months since leaving Earth, he and Daniel had become friends of sorts. Though they sometimes saw situations differently, they had come to respect each other's experience and opinions.

"So, Councilor, got any ideas?" Brice asked.

"Always," Daniel replied. "But whether they're any good– that's another question."

Meanwhile, the screen flickered on at the SGC. O'Neill happened to be in the mountain, his third trip in as many weeks, and stood next to Landry while they received the long-distance communication from Abigail Tarasov from the bridge of the Plaz Danu. She described how Daniel and the others were overdue from a rescue mission of one Vala Mal Doran, and now were six hours late.

Jack grouched, "Why is that woman always Daniel's downfall?"

Landry asked Abigail, "Is there anything we can do?"

"Honestly, Sir, we have a skeleton crew right now. The UA Council has a majority of its resources tied up in mediating the Gafar and Neridient situation. They were hopeful… since it's mostly our own people involved, that we could take care of this ourselves. We're in a small galaxy that neighbors the Pegasus. I was wondering if Atlantis could send us some back up before we go in there on a rescue mission."

Landry nodded. "I'll speak with Colonel Carter and Colonel Ellis and get back to you shortly. Landry out."

When the communication ended, Landry turned to O'Neill. "Somehow I suspect you'd like to be involved in relaying this message to Atlantis."

"Ya think?" O'Neill said in his classic irreverent tone.

Landry said, "Walter, see if you can run a line into my office and get this set up on a monitor in there. Then dial up Atlantis."

"Yes, Sir."

Landry and O'Neill had a discussion about logistics with Carter. After, Landry excused himself, claiming that Walter needed him for something. He left O'Neill alone in his office with Carter alone on the other end of three million light-years.

O'Neill said softly, "You doing OK?"

"I'm good," she replied. "I'm more worried about Daniel right now. Are you sure he's OK?"

"He's Daniel, he's got at least 15 more disappearing/reappearing acts left in him. He'll be fine."

Sam nodded. "Colonel Ellis will push the hyperdrive and get there as soon as he can. Thankfully, it happened to be so close. Well, relatively speaking–"

"Samantha."

"Yeah?"

"I don't wanna talk about work."

"Right," Sam gave him an embarrassed smile. "What do you want to talk about?"

"You. Me. Us. I want to tell you how much I miss you."

Sam's heart flip-flopped. He could really be so cute sometimes. "I miss you too."

"And I want to tell you all the things I'm gonna do to you when you get home."

"Jack!" Sam said, while looking around. Her office was open; she rarely closed the pocketed glass panel door that would give her complete privacy. Anyone could have walked in and heard him.

O'Neill was grinning evilly. He loved it that he could still make her blush. "OK," he said, "maybe I'll keep that part to myself."

Looking at Jack on the monitor, missing him, knowing it might be months or maybe longer before she could feel his arms around her, brought forth all her feelings of loneliness and longing. Sometimes she really wanted to do whatever it took to run home to him.

But Jack would never want her to do that for his sake. He wanted Sam to be in command, as she deserved to be. He expected great things from her, and Sam was determined to make him proud. Not just as her former commanding officer, but as her husband. Of course, that didn't mean that she was willing to make sacrifices in her marriage because of the demands of her job.

"Just a minute," Sam said, a little naughtiness sparkled in her eyes. "Let me close the door and then you can tell me every detail."

(AN: yeah, yeah, I know I just invented a door that isn't there. But I wanted them to have that talk and I think Sam would only do it in privacy. So, sue me. I do it all for the sake of ship! And I would do it again if given the chance! LOL)


	4. Chapter 4

**Act 4**

Daniel woke with a start. For a moment he was disorientated until he remembered he was in a cell with Brice, his team, and Vala. She was curled up in the corner asleep. The military types had largely left her alone.

Daniel allowed himself the indulgence of watching her. She looked so vulnerable, beautiful, and innocent in her sleep. He knew the feel of her soft skin and silky hair and even after everything that had happened, his hands longed to rediscover her. But then the ache in his chest from the hole that she left behind reminded Daniel not to go there. It wasn't worth setting himself up all over again.

Daniel wished there was some explanation. That Vala had been taken against her will or something else that prevented her from contacting him all this time, if only as a courtesy to let him know she was OK. Granted, recently she was perhaps prevented from contact by the men that made her singing in that lounge, but surely when she first left there must have been opportunity.

If there was only a decent explanation, then maybe one day he could learn to forgive and trust her again. Maybe they could get back some of what they'd lost, the laughter, the fun, the happiness they had found together… No. Daniel cut off the direction his own thoughts were headed. She made her choice.

Vala woke up suddenly. It seemed as if her world had rocked. She met Daniel's eyes and for a second, Vala's heart stopped. She longed for him in a way that was almost painful. Especially knowing that she ruined her one chance with him. She'd hurt him and he would never forgive her.

Daniel was the honorable sort, not the type she usually came across, those that could so easily be manipulated and played over and over. Yet he had no idea that he was the one, the only one, that she never wanted to play, and never meant to hurt. She would give anything to go back and never make the mistake in the first place.

Vala knew that Daniel didn't understood what he meant to her back on Earth, and now he would never know. Here, light years away from the place they first came together, they were stuck in a cell together but had never been further apart. Seeing the hurt in Daniel's eyes in that moment, Vala knew that she couldn't forgive herself either.

Suddenly, everything rocked and shook again, and Vala was shaken from her thoughts. She realized that the whole cell was moving, perhaps the entire building.

"Ben?" Daniel turned his head to the officer, "What was that?" He asked because Brice was the one on duty these last three hours while everyone else had slept.

Brice provided, "Well, Councilor, I believe we are not on land, but rather on a ship which took off about an hour ago." They had been blindfolded upon their arrival, so there was no way to know for sure. "Either there's a mechanical malfunction of some sort, or we're under attack."

"Great," Daniel groaned, "can my day get any better?"

The lights went out. Vala's voice could be heard in the dark, "Is that the answer you were looking for?"

Along with the lights being out, they discovered that the electronic lock on the cell was disabled too. Brice led the team down the halls, whispering his commands since they couldn't rely on seeing hand signals.

Half an hour later, the displaced group had come across a window and could see the other ship nearby. The Plaz Danu had launched an attack. It was only seeking to do damage and not destroy, as its people were on board the enemy ship. On the other hand, the enemy ship wasn't holding back.

Around the corner, Daniel and the group found a ring platform and were briefly elated. If they could ring over, the Plaz Danu could stop the attack and escape with the former prisoners. But they discovered that the rings weren't working for some reason. Vala set to work at the control panel.

"Hurry, Vala," Daniel nagged.

"I'm going as fast as I can. But none of this makes any sense. They should be working on backup power."

Just then the rings activated and everyone jumped aside. Teal'c and several Jaffa appeared.

"Daniel Jackson, Vala Mal Doran," Teal'c greeted each. Before Daniel could respond there was another voice heard rounding the corner.

"Doctor Jackson?" Colonel Sheppard called out.

"We're here," Daniel spun to find a team from the Atlantis expedition. "But what are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you. Hurry, we've got a cloaked Jumper docked on board. The Apollo is ready nearby."

Daniel turned to Teal'c. "A double rescue? Really necessary?"

"O'Neill informed me of your situation. And of his wager with Colonel Carter."

Daniel felt like rolling his eyes. "And what does he win when I tell him you got here first?"

"I thought it wise not to inquire."

Daniel glanced at his friend as they made their way through the corridors. He decided Teal'c was most likely right. He probably didn't want to know the details what Sam now owed her husband. "Maybe you're right, Teal'c. Best not to ask."

Once the operation was executed, the Apollo, Plaz Danu, and Tel'tak escaped into hyperspace on a course to Atlantis. The Plaz Danu had suffered great damage providing the distraction of battle while the others had stayed cloaked to mount the rescue. The peacekeeping ship would need to be repaired before making the much longer journey to the Council's home planet. Atlantis was a close stop where those who needed it could receive medical attention, and everyone could rest and recover from the ordeal.

"Sam," Vala bounded into the commander's office just off of the Gate room, and gave Sam a theatric hug.

"It's good to see you too, Vala. I'm glad that you're all right."

"Me? I'm always all right. How about you? The fancy commander of a base– good job on that."

Sam ducked her head at the compliment, "Thanks."

Vala sat down across from Sam. More like plopped, and then promptly put her feet up on the desk. Sam chose to ignore that.

Vala chatted on, "But married life over long distance must be tough."

"It is."

"I mean, how do you keep the spark going? Especially when you don't get a chance to see each other, what, but every few months? And besides that, the only time quality time spent together is over communications."

Sam smiled her 'I'm being patient with you' smile.

Vala seemed oblivious and prattled on, "I mean, there are ways to please a man that way. I could give you a few tips on–"

"No, no that's OK," Sam cut her off, not wanting to hear any of Vala's ideas on that particular subject. "I think we're fine."

"Suit yourself."

Sam counted Vala as a friend. Also, Sam wasn't normally the type to be vindictive nor did she get involved in other people's private lives. But she'd seen how hurt Daniel was after Vala left, so she just couldn't help herself. Sam replied, "Not like you're really the one to be giving advice on making a relationship last."

Vala dropped her feet and sat up, a little surprised. The comment stung. "True."

"You hurt him. Badly."

Vala nodded her head slowly; not needing an explanation of the 'him' that Sam was referring to. "I'm aware of that fact. I'm not proud of what I did," Vala said. She pulled herself together and stood up. "I had my reasons, Sam. Not everyone has a fairy tale ending such as you."

Daniel spoke to his colleagues at the UA Council, filling them in on the illegal activities that included smuggling. He informed them, "I have a woman with us that is willing to testify against them."

"Well done, Councilor Jackson."

"It could be a couple of weeks before the Plaz Danu is ready but I'm sure Atlantis won't mind hosting the crew during that time."

"Keep us informed." The communication ended.

Daniel sighed, one down and one more to go. Sam had kept the SGC apprised of what happened, but he still wanted to personally speak with those back home. He instructed Chuck to dial Earth.

"Daniel," Jack's voice could be heard a split second before his face appeared on the monitor. "Carter tells me everyone is safe."

"Yeah, other than a few bumps and scrapes, we're fine. The Plaz Danu will take a little while to repair, but not bad."

"That's good news."

"Listen, Jack, I just wanted to say thanks."

"Doctor Jackson," Landry appeared at Jack's side. "Just because you're assigned elsewhere doesn't mean the same rules don't apply. We don't leave our people behind."

Daniel smiled. "Still, thank you." He adjusted his glasses and changed the subject. "I wanted to inform you that our crew will need to stay on Atlantis while the Plaz Danu is repaired. I hope that's OK."

"I'll put a formal request in front of the IOA, but I'm sure it will be fine," Landry said.

"Daniel," Jack added, "I'm glad you're OK."

Daniel smiled as the communication ended. They didn't always agree with each other, but when it came down to it he could always count on Jack O'Neill. The man was an ass at times, but his heart was bigger than his ass. Daniel chuckled at his own silly analogy, as he went to find Sam.

Colonel Carter was sitting in the commissary, so engrossed in a report that she had all out abandoned her meal.

Daniel spotted her from across the room. Of course, it was kind of hard not to notice when it's someone as beautiful as Samantha Carter. But it also occurred to Daniel that Sam had changed in subtle ways since taking command of Atlantis. She was more mature, more introspective and thoughtful. Instead of her tendency to say what she thought right off the top of her head and launch into a detailed lecture on it, as she had in the old days.

Sam was also more distant now. Being in command meant that she wasn't a member of a team, as she had been for so many years. She was now set apart. Team meant a lot to Sam, and Daniel knew that was likely the part of it that Sam was struggling with most since coming here.

"Hey," Daniel said as he approached.

Sam looked up, startled. "Daniel, I didn't hear you coming."

He smiled because no matter how much she changed, there were some things about Sam that would always remain. Like her ability to be so focused on something that she could loose all awareness of what was going on around her.

He asked, "Can I join you?"

"Of course."

Daniel sat, and took a bite of his sandwich. "So, how've you been?" he began.

"Good. I'm glad we were able to help you guys out."

"Yeah, thanks for that." Daniel met her eyes. "But I was asking in a non-work related way."

"Oh," said Sam, though she really shouldn't have been surprised. It was Daniel's thing to check in with his friends every once in a while and have "a talk." It could be because the friend was going through something and Daniel wanted them to know he was supporting them. But often it was for no reason at all, just Daniel being Daniel. She reassured him, "Everything is good, really good."

"Yeah? How are you and Jack?"

Sam grinned wide. "You sure you want to know? I thought we… 'grossed you out,' I believe was the phrase you used."

"Am I ever going to be forgiven for that?" He grouched. "I had to find out by walking in on you two..." He made a gesture instead of using words, it caused Sam to fight back a smile. "What did you expect? I don't want to have to see it, but I do want to know that both of you are happy."

Sam would never stop enjoying teasing Daniel about it. But she let him off the hook and said simply, "We're great."

"This distance thing is OK?"

"It's not ideal, but we're handling it."

"Jack misses you."

"I know," she said. "But he wants me here doing this job almost as much as he wants me back home with him, and that's a tough internal struggle for Jack. I have some leave coming up and we're going to the cabin, that should help."

"I don't care if Jack begs, I'm not coming with this time," Daniel said flatly and she laughed. It was the location of the previously discussed "incident."

Sam asked, "How about you, how's everything going?"

"Love the new job. Fascinating, fun, only the occasional capture and held prisoner stuff. So, you know… good." Daniel's typical mocking sense of humor made Sam smile.

"Love life?" she inquired.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Sam," he complained.

"What? I'm not allowed to even ask now? I get married and suddenly I can't be privy to the singles dating scene?"

"It's not that…" Daniel trailed off. He pushed the plate away with his half-eaten sandwich on it.

"Vala," Sam supplied the unsaid.

He sighed. "That's part of it."

"It must be tough seeing her again."

"More than you know."

"Have you talked to her?" Sam asked.

"She tried and I shut her out. Stupid, I know."

"I don't know what you want. But if you want to get over this, you have to find some kind of closure. Talking to her might help. And if you want her back… also need to talk."

Daniel paused for a moment, then said, "You're becoming one of those smug married types, you know, giving advice that's both annoying and right."

In response, Sam fixed her best smug expression on her face, just to tease him back.

Daniel groaned. "Oh God, you're starting to look like Jack too."

(AN: a modest shameless plug fits perfectly right about here. I have a few "people come visit Carter on Atlantis" stories and they are called: Oasis, Still Waters, Steadfast, and Undisclosed. Ugh, the self-promotion has left me feeling so dirty…)


	5. Chapter 5

**Act 5**

Daniel knew Sam's advice was good, sound, and logical. It came from Sam, so should he really expect otherwise? But his problem wasn't mental. It was emotional and physical so he chose the wise option of avoiding Vala.

Problem was, no matter how massive Atlantis might seem, the city wasn't big enough for the both of them. Over the last few weeks, it felt like every time Daniel turned a corner she was there. He didn't suspect Vala was doing it on purpose, because she looked just as startled to see him, and just as anxious to get away as he did. It was starting to wear him down.

Then Brice came by Daniel's personal quarters one morning. Daniel let him in, fully dressed for the day but with bare feet and wet hair.

"Sorry, Councilor. I can come back."

"No, it's OK. What's up?" Daniel asked.

"Just wanted to inform you that the Plaz Danu is operational again. Councilor Tarasov requested that I also tell you the Council has decided the witness doesn't have to come back with us, so long as they know her whereabouts and can contact her when need be, in the future."

"Yeah, that's where we run into a bit of a problem."

"Sir?"

Daniel waved Brice off. "Never mind, I'll take care of it. Thanks, Ben."

Daniel realized he couldn't put the confrontation off forever. It had to be done, and it had to be soon.

He didn't find Vala in the commissary, or her private quarters, or Sam's office either. After an additional 20 minutes of searching, he noticed an outline of someone outside, a woman on one of the balconies. He should have known. Because it was Vala's favorite spot the last time they were here. Thinking of that trip made Daniel's heart tighten. It was years ago, and so much had transpired since then, some good and some not so much.

Vala didn't move a muscle when Daniel joined her on the balcony. She just stared out over the water, trying to focus on the view and not the emotions inside that were doing a wonderful imitation of the waves all around her.

"The UA Council says you don't have to come back with us," Daniel told her. "As long as we are kept informed of your whereabouts. They will need to call you at a later date to testify for the Council."

"And you don't trust me," she said flatly. "You disagree with them and think that if you let me go now, when it comes time, you won't be able to find me."

Daniel didn't respond to that. Instead he asked, "Where do you want us to drop you?"

"Doesn't matter," Vala said.

"I really don't have the time or patience for–"

"Go ahead and ask it, Daniel." She turned and faced him.

"What?!"

"The thing you really want to ask… Why did I leave?"

"I don't care."

She questioned, "Then why are you here?"

"To ask you where you want to go."

Vala gave him a hard look. "If you truly didn't care then you would drop me off anywhere. It wouldn't matter."

There was a long silence, a standoff without words.

Daniel finally caved, "Why?" His voice dropping to a painful tone, "I thought everything was fine."

Tears welled in Vala's eyes despite her best efforts. "I didn't want to hurt you. I never meant to."

"Why?" Daniel insisted, now that they'd started down this road.

"I just… I was walking down the corridors of the SGC one day and heard two men speaking. They were talking about you, about us. They thought it was all very comical." Vala paused to fight back her emotions.

"Because of what other people think?" Daniel was appalled. It twisted into anger. "That's why you left, for God's sake, Vala, we searched for you for months."

"Daniel, they were right. All the things that they said about me. That I would hold you back, I would only serve to get in the way. I'm a nuisance and I'm not very… I was convinced that you deserved better. I knew if I talked with you, you'd change my mind. So, I simply left while I still had the fortitude to do it.

"After I was gone for no more than a day, I realized I had made a terrible mistake. I wanted to come home to you. To beg for your forgiveness. The ride that I swindled aboard a cargo ship turned out to be one that was all part of an elaborate operation. Instead of taking me back to Earth, they took me further away and sold me to the highest bidder.

"Actually, as it turns out I'm quite good merchandise. I've been subsequently sold twice more. Each time the price goes up considerably. You should tell that to those two SF's and maybe then they'll change their mind about me.

"I spent all that time trying to find a way out of this situation. I even tried to radio Earth on this piece of technology I stole off one of my captors one night. But he caught me and I was punished for my mistake.

"I'm sorry, Daniel. More sorry than you will ever know, and I don't blame you for being angry. If I were in your position, I wouldn't forgive me either. But please know that I never intended for it to come to all of this. I just needed to… I don't know… get my head on straight, as you say. "

Vala finally met his eyes, swimming with unshed tears.

Daniel asked, "This isn't just a story? One you've made up in order to–"

"No."

After a pause, in which Vala wasn't sure he was yet convinced, she nearly begged him. "At least give me that much credit. I may be a monster but I try to always tell the truth. Someone once taught me the importance of that."

Daniel stood there stoic. "Did they hurt you?"

Vala looked away and shrugged.

"Vala."

She still didn't answer. She simply closed her eyes and the tears came. Daniel could never take the sight of someone crying, but especially when it was someone he loved. And despite Daniel's best efforts to put Vala behind him, he couldn't. He loved her still and the urge to comfort away her hurt, the desire to forgive, the need to touch her, were all forces he had no ability to fight against.

Daniel crossed to Vala and put his arms around her. He said softly, "I'm so sorry for what happened to you."

It broke Daniel to hear what had happened, just as much as the tears. It was a mistake not to continue the search for Vala, she did in fact wish to be found. He'd given up and left her out there at the hands of men who had hurt her.

She left in the first place without knowing his true heart. Daniel never took the time apparently to discover that she'd been feeling confused and had doubts in herself. She was unaware of how much he loved her so absolutely. If he'd made her understand that, then she never would've put credence in anything that two idiot SF's said. In that moment, Daniel realized they had both made mistakes, and they both deserved forgiveness.

"Daniel," she sobbed against him and he held her all the while. When she finally got out all the tears, Daniel raised her chin up to look at him.

Vala said the words that she'd yet to say to him. Even after all their time together, in which she'd said that she cared, that he meant so much, and all sorts of other endearments, finally Vala said, "I love you and I don't think I've ever really loved anyone. It's scarey."

A hint of a smile broke across Daniel's face. "If you could go anywhere, where would it be?"

Vala didn't even hesitate. "Wherever you are."

In response to that, Daniel kissed her. Vala moaned into his mouth, clutching the back of his neck desperately. She could hardly believe it was happening, after all this time missing him, Vala was convinced she would never experience this again. She was sure she'd have to live out the rest of her life on the memories of his taste, his smell, his feel.

Daniel came up for air. "We have a lot to talk about."

"I know."

"A lot of trust has to be rebuilt."

"I know," she said again.

"But I'm willing to give this a try, if you are."

"Yes, yes, yes, Daniel." She leapt up into his arms.

"I love you too," he said, and was determined to make sure she never doubted it again.

Sam had just entered the balcony and stopped short of going further when she saw them. Daniel was nibbling on Vala's neck, with hands exploring under her shirt. Vala had arms and legs around him, holding him tight, making soft noises of pleasure.

Sam's eyebrows went up. She and Daniel had been though a lot, years of fighting side-by-side, and relying on each other in life or death situations. He'd always reminded her to reapply sunscreen on the desert planets, and they'd kept each other warm on frozen ones. They shared an enthusiasm for adventure and discovery. They knew exactly which buttons to push to make the other one angry, and knew what to say to comfort each other. It came without saying that they wanted the other to be happy in life. Sam wanted Daniel happy but she also agreed with him on something important, she didn't need to see the details.

Sam backed out from the balcony, both traumatized and pleased. She maybe wouldn't use the words 'grossed out' but she did understand Daniel's reaction a little too well now. Maybe less teasing was in order.

But most of all Sam realized something significant, it seemed Vala was wrong. Perhaps everyone deserved a fairy tale ending. It just takes some longer than others to figure it out.


End file.
